Talk:Alluka Zoldyck
Gender ::: Guys - It's pretty obvious that Togashi is screwing with you all. ::: Alluka is the same sort of literary character as Soul Eater's Crona - The story avoids confirmation or gives contradictory information regarding the character's gender to evoke confusion in readers, BOTH for the author's amusement. The former method works via special Japanese gender-neutral pronoun that does not exist in English (causing confusion and flame wars when translations are done). The latter method is what we have here; the text is intentionally contradicting itself in hopes of making your heads explode. ::: If you really want this article consistent and objective - Make a section about Alluka's gender being ambiguous, just like Crona's page, and remove all the gender-specific pronouns. (And, yes... You will get irritated after having to use "Alluka" in place of "he" or "she", for the 50th time.) JunWasHere (talk) 04:29, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I prefer Alluka's gender to be female... Her servants were all girls. I think her family thought that it would be easier to take care of her if the servants would be girls too... juvie03 06:48, November 10, 2011 : Who edited Alluka's page? It's a big mess. Please cooperate and let us clean up this page. Alluka is one of the most important characters in the manga now. :: I guess some dude who hates HxH messed with it. You may not believe it but there're quite a few HxH haters on the internet. I sorta want to edit this page too, love Alluka, but I'm afraid it's gonna be vandalized again. Moreover there's still a lot of confusion about Alluka's gender. : Alluka's gender is very ambiguous at the moment but the majority of hunterpedia readers think of her as a girl (according to the poll on the front page) so I referred to her as 'she' and 'her' in the article. Feel free to edit them into he/him/his if you like. -- Foreva. I'm going to edit Alluka back to being male; the guidebook specifically calls Alluka a "younger brother," while Illumi and Milluki both do the same. Killua is the only one who calls Alluka his sister, and I don't think we have the full picture about Alluka yet. -Mr. Toto 19:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : In my opinion, Alluka and Kalluto are both female because; : ILLUmi, mILLUki, kILLUa = (they all have "illu") : ALLUka, kALLUto = ( they all have "allu", maybe they are both female because they both look like girl and instead of "illu" they have "allu" in their names.) :: Hello? Japanese kana doesn't work that way. Milluki & Killua would be "Mi-ru-ki", "Ki-ru-a". -sp :: There's no way to confirm their genders at the moment. Let's just go with them being male until it's proven otherwise. ::: Togashi's Note: Illumi and Milluki refer to Alluka as their brother, Killua refers to Alluka as his sister. It's not mindfucking you. -'' Manga Volume 28, Chapter 323 ::: With this note, it means the Zodycks are the ones confusing us, not Togashi himself. But if you look closely at Alluka's actions on the same manga cahpter, Alluka seems more like a 'girl' to me. Itc-chongky 11:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Itc-chongky :::: Zodycks are creations from Togashi's mind, so I'm not sure what you're talking about. That "note" was from the translators. -sp : Yeah, I think Aruka is a girl too. But there're more sources referring to her as male than there are for her being female so for the time being using male-specific pronouns for her is reasonable. : That's a very good observation you had, '''Juvie03'. Props to you ^^. I never noticed that all of Alluka's attendants were female. Now, if we go back to vol 5 and read the Zoldyck Family Arc we'll see that it seems the people who took care of Killua when he was a little kid are male. This may tell us something about Alluka's gender. Foreva 12:46, November 10, 2011 (UTC) : Before anyone says that 324 confirms Alluka's gender, it doesn't. Killua says that Alluka is a "girl," using scare quotes. That means that Alluka isn't a girl in the physical sense. Personality, perhaps. Mr. Toto 17:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : I think Alluka is a hermaphrodite. : If Alluka were born a girl, why would the two older brothers, who don't care for him, call him brother? I'm guessing Alluka identifies with being female and Killua respects that, that's all. -sp : Just Check Chapter 330 Page 12 of the Manga :) : Point made. I think Silva has the eyes to know what kind of genitals his children possess, so Alluka should be biologically male. Nobody other than Killua, on the other hand, has really gotten to know Alluka, so we can conjecture Alluka being female in personality at least. TriNiSette (talk) 04:53, July 29, 2012 (UTC) : Abilities/ Personalities Can i add on the article about what Killua said that when Alluka has pitch black eyes its actually a different person? Skyzod324 01:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) *I was wondering about that too, there is no mention about the "Nanika" personality in the article (at least last time I checked) . in Japanese it can have multiple meanings once translated to English but the closest that would make the most sense would probably "anything" or "something". ネフェルピト 15:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC)